Ulexite
Ulexite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. A talkative yet charismatic Gem who loves to perform. With Snowflake Obsidian, he wants to bring joy and laughter to the planet Earth, but this might not be his only intention. Personality A fast talker with a lot of charisma. As a sensationalist, Ulexite loves to over-exaggerate or twist aspects to either provoke or excite others. This means he's prone to lying and can manipulate one's perspective for his own agendas. The gem has a wild imagination to boot. Along with being quick-witted, he can come up with stories in a short period of time, especially under pressure. He lives to entertain others and has a great fear of boring people. Thus, he tries his hardest to make things interesting. Ulexite takes performing seriously, but it's something he loves doing. He tries to make a lot of friends, especially those with good connections. However, these relationships exist at a superficial level. Abilities Ulexite has standard gem abilities. Skillsets: * Sound Wave: With his microphone, Ulexite can create sound-based attacks with his own voice. Unique Abilities: * Desire Vision: Gazing into someone's eyes reflect one's greatest desires onto Ulexite's glasses. * Holographic Projection: Using his gem, Ulexite can create holograms ranging from producing images to making copies of himself. ** TV Realm: Arguably Ulexite's most powerful ability. Forming a box made of holograms, it can create heavy illusions. They mimic television programming. Ulexite can "switch channels" or illusions at will, changing the style of illusion to attack his opponent. Outside of battle, Ulexite often uses this ability to persuade others into doing things for him. * Radio Frequency Manipulation: Ulexite can highjack broadcast radio frequencies. He often uses it to project his own messages. This ability is relatively weak and Ulexite must be near a radio tower for it to work. Trivia * Ulexite's design and character are based on early 20th century radio announcers and antique TV sets. Gemology * Ulexite is a hydrated borate mineral made of calcium and sodium. ** It has a chemical composition of (NaCaB5O6(OH)6·5H2O), a triclinic crystal system, and a hardness of 2 - 2½. * The mineral is colorless, but can achieve colors like white and gray. * It occurs in alkali flats as rounded quantities of fibrous, compact veins. * Belonging to the borate mineral family, which are considered rare, as they form under specific geological conditions (geologically active intermontane basins). * Ulexite can decompose in hot water. * When polished, ulexite displays an optical effect. Rudimentary images can still be seen through rough material. This is caused by fibrous crystal that act as an optical fibre, transmitting light along its length from internal reflection. ** This is why ulexite is also called "TV Rock" or "television rock". * It was discovered during the early 1800s. * Ulexite deposits can be found in several locations including United States, Russia, Peru, Canada, Argentina, Chile, and Kazakhstan. * The mineral was named after its discoverer Georg Ludwig Ulex, a german chemist. * Metaphysically, it's a stone of far seeing. Ulexite is said to see either far in distance or time. ** Has the ability to enhance clairvoyance and imagination, improving the wearers creativity as well as psychic abilities like telepathy. ** It claims to also help with vision and lessen fatigue. Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Borate Gems Category:Rogue Gems Category:White Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Rocks